


Spare Change

by ami_ven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Cap, you got any spare change?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "that and a quarter will get you a cup of coffee"

“Okay,” said Tony, peering into the ominously-beeping device. “I can fix this. I need something small, mostly copper… Cap, you got any spare change?”

Steve blinked at him. “Don’t you?”

“One, for what? And two, in this suit?”

“You need a penny, right?” said Steve, rummaging in his belt pouches. “Here.”

Tony took three coins from his palm. “What do you have change for, Spangles?”

“Habit,” he said. “Never know when you might need to make a call, or get a cup of coffee.”

“You know that you can do neither of those with coins, right?”

Steve smiled. “I know.”

THE END


End file.
